Best Friends or Lovers
by WritingIsMyPassion135
Summary: Kurt Hummel was always sure that he was gay, but when Addison James moves to Lima, Ohio, he doesn't seem so sure anymore. Is he gay or is he straight? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Sleepover**

Addison James sat on the hood of her black Lamborghini looking over her new school, McKinley High. Her eyes narrowed as it fell on a group of jocks surrounding a terrified young man, wearing what looks to be Marc Jacobs new collection. Electric blue eyes narrowed even further when she saw a young male teacher walk by, not doing anything to help the fashionable man.

"Make some new friends, Kurt?" asked Will Shuester, McKinley High's Spanish teacher.

Kurt Hummel just stood by wide-eyed as Mr. Shue made small talk with Finn, the school quarterback, and walk away.

"Please! This is Marc Jacobs new collection!" Kurt protested, as he was being picked up by two guys.

"Wait."

The two guys set Kurt down and he handed them his bag and his jacket.

"Okay," said Finn and the guys proceeded with throwing Kurt in the garbage bin.

Addison growled as the jocks walked away laughing. What Neanderthals! She slung her white Louis Vuitton handbag on the crook of her elbow and almost ran to the garbage bin. She looked into the bin and saw glasz eyes looking wide-eyed at her, a frown marring his beautiful face. She leaned forward and lent him a hand, pulling him out of the bin as gently as she could.

"Are you okay? I saw what those Neanderthals did to you."

Kurt sent her a small smile. "I'm fine, I'm used to it by now. Thanks for helping."

"I'm happy to help." She smiled, showing off her pearly whites. "My name is Addison James, and you are?"

"Kurt Hummel," He replied, smiling back pleasantly. He bent down and grabbed his jacket, gingerly putting it on and picking up his bag.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and may I say I love your outfit!" Addison grinned. "That's Marc Jacob's new collection right?"

Kurt bit back a laugh at her enthusiasm and grinned. "Yes, it is. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here a couple days ago."

"Well, welcome to Lima, Ohio. By the way, I love your bag."

Addison laughed. "You know what Kurt Hummel, I think that we'll be the best of friends." She turned, locked her car and hooked her arm with Kurt's walking to the High School with confidence.

Kurt and Addison walked in the High School arm in arm and stood there, head held high, confidence and superiority rolling off them in waves. Everyone one stood there gawking, guy and girl, shocked that Kurt Hummel had a girl on his arm.

Addison turned her cool gaze on them and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"What was that all about?" Kurt whispered in her ear as they walked down the hallway.

Addison turned and looked at Kurt with pleasant smile on her pretty face. "I was just making them back off. No one picks on my new best friend."

Kurt smiled back, "Thanks Addison."

She simply smiled and pulled him closer.

* * *

Spanish class was to put it simply, interesting. Mr. Shue sat her with Kurt which made both of their days. However that did get people talking about them, they used to think that Kurt was gay, but now it seems like he was getting tight with the new girl.

Addison smiled at Kurt fondly. He was a really terrific guy. She could never understand how people treated him the way they did. People at McKinley must be blind, deaf and dumb. She stared at Kurt with a hint of envy and admiration. The Spanish language seems to come naturally to him. She loved the way the words just seemed to roll off his tongue. It made him look so kissable. She shook her head and sighed. Why do all the good guys have to be gay or taken?

The bell rang, waking up Addison from her trance. A hand was in her face and she followed the hand up to Kurt's smiling face. Grinning she grabbed his hand and he helped her up. What a gentleman, and they say chivalry is dead. They just haven't met one Kurt Hummel yet.

Addison and Kurt walked out of Mr. Shue's classroom hand in hand, shocking even more people. Fate was on her side as she had managed to get a locker right next to Kurt which was very convenient.

* * *

Lunch time finally came around and again Addison and Kurt walked in arm in arm. Addison looked around for a place to sit and noticed all the cheerleaders and jocks waving for her to sit with them.

Kurt immediately frowned when he heard the Cheerios and the football players call for Addison. He was so sure that she was going to ditch him to join the popular group. He felt her drop his arm and his frown deepened. She was definitely leaving him now. He couldn't be more wrong.

Addison shocked Kurt when she grabbed his hand instead and pulled him to an empty table. She sat down and tugged on his hand, making him sit right beside her. She smiled and whispered in his ear. "Please tell me you that you didn't actually think I was going to leave you."

"I had my doubts, sorry." Kurt smiled sheepishly.

She smiled at him fondly, "It's okay. Just know that I would never do that to a friend, especially my best friend."

Kurt's smile widened, "I know that now. Now, shall we go get some food?" He stood and offered her a hand.

Addison grinned and took his hand. "Yes, we shall."

They walked to the end of the line and Kurt was thoroughly shocked when the teens parted like the red sea and let them get their food first. Addison and Kurt both got Chicken Alfredo and an orange juice box, and sat down at their table. They ate in comfortable silence and made small talk.

* * *

Kurt and Addison sat on the bleachers watching the cheerleaders and football players practice. Addison covered both of Kurt's hands with hers and pinned her serious electric blues on him.

"I have a serious question to ask you"

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"This may sound insensitive but... have you not come out yet?"

He averted his gaze and nodded. Addison gently tilted his head to face hers.

"It's okay, Kurt. I'm not judging you. I was just wondering why everyone thought we were couple, when you and I both know that you're gay and that they thought it too."

"I-i I just don't think that I'm ready to tell anyone yet, never mind the whole school." His eyes started to water. "They're finally not treating me like crap and I don't think I can give that up just yet."

Addison pulled him into a sweet embrace, stroking his hair comfortingly. "No matter what you choose to do, I'm here for you. Always."

Kurt buried his head in her neck and clutched her tightly, choking back sobs. She was the first person other than his mom to accept him wholeheartedly.

She ran her hand up and down his back murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. They sat like that the whole lunch hour until the bell rang. Kurt pulled away and turned to wipe his face but Addison beat him to it. She held his face in her hand and gently wiped his tears away with her other hand. Once no traces of tears remained on his face, she pulled him up with her and walked back inside, his hand still in hers.

* * *

The day ended without any excitements, other than the still buzzing school with rumors of Kurt Hummel and Addison James being together. It probably didn't help that they were always together arm in arm or holding hands.

Addison and Kurt have only known each other for a day, but already they were inseparable. They were like two peas in a pod. They strutted out of the High School like they owned the place. People stood by and pointed at them, some even took pictures. They were certainly the talk of the whole school.

Addison held Kurt's hand firmly and weaved their way to her car. She got in and tossed her bag in the backseat and rolled down her window. Grinning, she leaned out and looked up at him. "Are you coming or what?"

Kurt smiled and went around the car and got in the passenger seat.

"Nice car, did you just get this beauty?"

"Yep! I got it on my sixteenth birthday. Say, Kurt, do you want to sleepover at my place?"

"Your parents won't mind?"

She smiled, "I don't live with my parents, they're still living in New York."

He looked at her with wide eyes, "They let you live here alone?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I didn't like my old school and I wanted a clean slate, so I told my parents and they arranged a place for me to stay."

"But don't you get lonely living by yourself?"

Addison looked at him for a moment and turned her eyes back on the road.

"It's not too bad, I still call them from time to time and I've only been living alone for a week." She reassured him. "I'm used to being alone really, being an only child and all. What about you? Any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm a lone wolf." Kurt smiled. "And about your offer, I accept."

Addison smiled widely, "Great! Now where do you live?"

* * *

Kurt walked into his house, Addison trailing right behind him. He grabbed her hand and started leading her to his room when his dad walked by.

"Oh, hello. Kurt who's this?" Mr. Hummel asked, eying the pretty girl with his son. His eyes trailed down and widened when he saw them holding hands.

Kurt coughed, "Um, dad, this is Addison James. She's new in town." He turned to her. "Addison this is my dad, Burt Hummel."

Addison smiled and shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel. You raised an amazing son, he's been nothing but welcoming to me."

Burt smiled back, looking proud of his son.

"Dad, I was wondering if I could sleep over at Addie's. She just moved here a week ago and I thought that I could show her around town."

Burt looked at his son and Addison hesitantly.

Addison grabbed a pen and paper from her bag and wrote down her number and address. "If you're unsure Mr. Hummel, you don't have to say yes. But here's my phone number and addressed if you ever need to get a hold of me." She handed him the piece of paper, a smile still on her face. Turning to face Kurt, she says, "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. It was very nice meeting you Mr. Hummel."

Waving, she starts heading out the door.

"Can I go please?" Kurt pleaded, giving his dad the puppy dog eyes.

Burt sighed, "Fine, but no inappropriate conduct."

"Thank you dad!" Kurt gave him a quick hug and hollered at Addison. "Addie! Wait up!"

Addison turned and smiled, leaning comfortably on her car, patiently waiting for Kurt.

Kurt walks out the door with a bag on his arm a few minutes later. "Bye dad! I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Kurt laid back on Addison's white king size canopy bed, admiring the simple but elegant look of her room. He fingered the white Egyptian cotton sheets and sighed happily. Who would have ever thought that he'd find a best friend and confidant in the new girl.

Addison stepped out of her bathroom in a maroon delicate lace nightgown, showing off her smooth legs that seemed to go on for miles.

Kurt's jaw dropped. All day he hasn't really paid attention to her figure and he could see that he'd been missing out. She wasn't stick thin like the cheerios, but she had a perfectly lean, slim figure with curves in the right places. Her natural auburn hair fell in elegant waves down her shoulders, stopping on the middle of her back. Long, dark, naturally curled lashes enhanced her electric blue eyes, making them pop. A perfect pointed nose above full rosy lips on porcelain skin.

Addison ran and straddled Kurt, playfully pinning his hands above his head, a smirk on her pretty face. "You know, if I didn't know you were gay, I'd say that you were checking me out just now."

Kurt chuckled and said in an oddly husky voice, "I was just admiring how drop dead gorgeous my best friend is."

Voice chiming like bells as she laughed, "You are such a cutie, Kurt." Leaning down she pecked his nose and stared into his beautiful glasz orbs, her auburn hair framing his face.

He swallowed the giant lump in his throat and kept his gaze on hers. His face started to heat up when he felt his pants tighten painfully.

Addison laid her hand on his face worriedly, "Are you okay, Kurt? You're really burning up."

She leaned back and went to sit up when Kurt's eyes widened and he grabbed her, rolling them around until she was on the bottom. He quickly scrambled up, grabbed his bag, and all but ran to her bathroom making sure to lock the door behind him. He leaned his back on the door and slid down, breathing heavily. Looking down at the giant bulge in his pants, he gulped, heart racing. What was going on? Why did he have a raging boner from being so close to Addison? Most of all why did he suddenly have the urge to kiss her and take her there and then?

Lying on the bed, eyes closed, Addison bit her lip and sighed. Why must she be so attracted to her _**GAY **_ best friend? He was very good looking no beautiful, but fact is he plays for the other team. This was just going to end in heartbreak for her. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Damn it, she was totally falling for her capital g-Gay best friend whom she's only known for a day.

Kurt sighed loudly and went to change, he looked down and almost growled, he definitely needs a cold shower. He started up the shower and hopped in.

Addison furrowed her brows as she heard the shower running. Was he taking a shower? I probably grossed him out by being so close to him. Good job, Addie. She sat up and leaned against the headboard, turning on the t.v. she put on Letters to Juliet.

* * *

Thud!

Addison opened her eyes watching Kurt drop his bag and proceeding to moisturizing his face. "Did you have a nice shower?"

Kurt stopped what he was doing and turned his nervous gaze on her. "Yeah, I think I was running a fever but I feel better now."

Addie nodded and turned back to her movie, letting Kurt finish his nightly routine.

She felt tears rise in her eyes as she watched her favourite scene, the happy ending. Her hand came up to wipe her eyes and she felt a different hand do it. She let Kurt wipe away her tears and pull her into a hug.

"That's your favourite movie isn't it?"

She nodded into his chest and pulled away to look in his eyes.

"We should go to bed, its getting late and we have school tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and got under the blankets with Addison. They turned on their side, facing each other and held each others hand, falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Cold Showers**

Addison James is not a morning person, not in the slightest. She mumbled swears as she turned her head to look at the alarm clock on her night table. **5:45 **It was five freaking forty-five in the morning. What the hell woke her up? She turned her head and saw Kurt's angelic face, eyes still closed. He must still be in dream land. Lucky him. She tried to sit up but found out that she couldn't. Furrowing her brows she gently wiggled her leg and felt it tangled with another pair of legs. She wiggled a little and stiffened, feeling something hard poking below her belly button. She lifted the covers and sure enough, there was a huge bulge in Kurt's pants.

Sighing, she mumbled, "I didn't know gay guys get morning wood too."

Addie tried to untangle their legs and ended up brushing against Kurt's raging erection making him moan. She groaned and bit back the moan that threatened to leave her lips. She shifted her hips away from Kurt's and managed to get free. As gently as she could as to not wake him, she scrambled out of bed and ran out of her room, going to the shower downstairs. She quickly stripped down and turned the shower on it's coldest setting.

"Holy shit! I cannot believe that just happened."

She leaned her forehead and slammed her palms on the tile wall, silently groaning as she pictured Kurt and herself in compromising positions. She could still feel herself brushing against him and bit her lip moaning softly.

"Sweet mother of God, do I ever need to get laid."

Addison groaned and quickly finished her cold shower. She stepped out of the shower and slapped herself when she realized she didn't bring any clothes.

"Fuck."

She grabbed the biggest towel she had and wrapped it around her sighing when it ended just past her butt.

"Just my luck... Not"

She walked out of the bathroom and quietly ran up the stairs and into her room, she quietly shut the door and tip-toed to her dresser, grabbing a pair of matching lavender lace bra and thong. Addison dropped the towel on her carpet floor not aware of the fact that Kurt had woken up.

* * *

Kurt stared at Addison's bare frame, watching the curves of her body as she slowly slipped into her undergarment. He felt his body get hot and his already rock hard member stiffen up and start pulsing. He moved slightly and groaned when the comforter rubbed against his clothed sex, startling Addison and making her spin around eyes wide. His eyes followed the way her ample breasts bounced after she spun to face him.

"Uh, morning. How long have you been up?"

Kurt faked a yawn and lied smoothly despite his current situation, "Just now, been up long?"

"I woke up half an hour ago and felt like a shower." Addie ran her hand through her hair. "Well, this is kind of awkward."

"Is it?" Kurt rose a brow looking completely innocent.

Addie faked a laugh, "Right, I forgot you were gay."

"That's right," He tried to convince himself.

"I'll just finish getting dressed." Addison steps in her walk-in closet and shuts the door behind her. "Awkward," she mutters picking up a pair of black skinny jeans and slipping into them.

Kurt got out of bed slowly, careful not to brush against anything. He slowly walked to Addison's bathroom and locked the door. Stripping, he made sure to turn the shower on it's absolute coldest setting. He felt the water and once he was satisfied it was cold enough, he stepped in and finally relaxed. Kurt could see now that he and cold showers are going to become best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Heated Kiss**

Addie looked through her tops and put on a Roberto Cavalli Fuchsia Pink Halter Top. Then she grabbed a pair of Luichiny Fuchsia Suede Shoes. She walked to another shelf and picked up an Antique Silver Sheepskin Classic Chanel Handbag. Lastly she put on a platinum gold heart pendant, which her parents gave her on her last day living in New York. After putting just a little mascara on she smiled at her reflection on her full length mirror, she walked out of the closet and was greeted by a half naked Kurt Hummel.

Kurt turned around, his towel hanging dangerously low on his hips and flashed Addie an embarrassed smile. He quickly threw on a graphic blue tee with 3 glasses on the front.

"I-i'll turn around now," Addie laughed awkwardly, quickly spinning on her heel and turning away from Kurt. Although she really didn't want to because, damn! That boy had one _**Fine **_bod.

He chuckled and put on a pair of boxers and slid into tan skinny jeans. Quickly putting on his shoes, he looked at his reflection on her vanity and smiled.

"Ruby, you can turn around now, I'm fully dressed." Kurt chimed gleefully.

Addie spun around, brow rising, "Ruby?"

"Yeah, because of your beautiful red hair. You don't mind do you?"

Eyes sparkling, she giggled, "Of course not, but I get to call you cutie, Cutie."

"Sounds like a fair trade," he smiled. "I love your entire outfit by the way! It's absolutely fabulous."

"Thanks, cutie! I totally love yours! You look so adorable!" Addie cried, throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tightly.

"Well, thank you, doll face."

She smiled and let go of him, opting to hold his hand instead.

"Let's eat some brekky!"

Kurt chuckled and let her pull him down to the kitchen. Addie sat him down on a chair, quickly made breakfast.

* * *

Addison James and Kurt Hummel arrived at the school at a.. not so ideal time. Everyone was already at the school, and Addie and Kurt arriving together would definitely add to the already circulating rumors of the two's so called romantic relationship.

Sighing, Addie faces Kurt, "You ready to be the talk of the school again, cutie?"

"As long as you're with me Ruby," Kurt replied sincerely.

She gave him a heart stopping smile. "Let's do this."

Kurt got out of the car and opened the door for Addie. Being the gentleman that he is, he helped her out of the car. Patiently waiting as she locked the car. Smiling, she stood beside him and grabbed his hand. He smiled down at her and interlocked their fingers. They walked in the school together talking quietly amongst themselves.

The jocks stood huddled in the corner pointing and gawking at Kurt and Addison.

"Are they together?"

"No way! She's too hot for him!"

"He's a complete fag!"

"I don't know man, they look pretty chummy to me."

"Ha! He doesn't stand a chance with a girl like that."

They made sexual innuendos about Addison as she and Kurt walked by, making Kurt furious.

Addison sighed knowing Kurt heard everything. Time to do some damage control.

Before Kurt could turn around and confront them, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed her lips on his.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, eyes wide and jaw dropping at the sight of Addison James and _**Kurt freaking Hummel **_making out.

Kurt groaned in her mouth and turned them around, pushing Addison against the lockers. She tangled her hands in his hair and wrapped a long, lean leg around his waist, pulling him in closer.

All the male teens of McKinley High felt their pants tighten and suddenly had a new found respect and envy for one lucky Kurt Hummel.

Addison nibbled on Kurt's bottom lip, slipping her tongue inside and exploring every inch of his mouth. Kurt ground against Addison's hips, one hand trailing down her leg and the other down her side. He ran his tongue down hers and started sucking on the pink muscle, making her moan loudly.

With half open eyes, she pulled away and kissed up and down his neck before whispering in his ear, "I'll be your cover." She said in a sultry tone, licking and sucking on the skin beneath his ear. "If you're not ready to come out, I'll be your beard."

Kurt grabbed her hair, gently pulling her face to him. "Sounds good," he said, before smashing their lips together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: All by myself**

Kurt Hummel and Addison James are officially a couple, or at least that's what they made everyone think. After their heated make-out session, everyone definitely thought they were a couple. In fact, they are now the _**It **_couple of McKinley High. Kurt Hummel, the former gay boy of McKinley is now the hottest stud, after managing to score the hottest girl in school, new girl Addison James. They are now at the top of the High School food chain.

To keep up appearances, Addie threw her arms around Kurt's neck and whispered in his ear. "How are you liking this whole popularity thing?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist whispering, "It's different. I've never really been noticed before.. or if I was, I was always just thrown in the garbage bin."

"Was it worth pretending to be something you're not?" Addison stared in his glasz eyes, asking something completely different with her electric blue orbs.

He looked back into her eyes, not understanding their meaning. "Yes, it was."

Addie searched his eyes and was disappointed, she pecked his lips and pulled away. "I'll talk to you later, Kurt."

"See you later babe!" He replied, trying to sound manly.

* * *

Addison strutted around the hallways, stopping to stand in front of the bulletin. Her eyes skimmed through everything until she found something remotely interesting. The glee club sign up sheet.

**NEW DIRECTIONS**

Glee club

Sign Up

Mercedes Jones

* * *

Kurt Hummel

* * *

Artie Abrams

* * *

Tina C

* * *

Rachel Berry

* * *

Addison raised a perfect brow. Her cutie was in the Glee club. After what he did to become popular, he's throwing it away for a glee club? Wait, what is that red substance on sheet? Curious, she swiped her perfectly manicured finger on the sticky substance and brought it up to her nose smelling it. She put her finger in her mouth and licked it clean. Raspberry slushie, delicious.

* * *

It's been a few days since Addison has talked to Kurt. He's been so busy being in the Glee club that nowadays they only ever see each other in class. Addie frowned, she missed Kurt. Not Kurt Hummel her fake boyfriend. Kurt Hummel, her best friend. Running a hand through her auburn hair, she sighed and threw her books in her locker. Slamming it shut, she walked out the door and ran to the football field before the lunch bell rang.

Biting her lower lip, she growled. How could she fall for a guy so hard? So fast? Especially her gay best friend! This was freaking insane. Addison curled her hand in a tight fist, she needed to get over her feelings. Clear her head. She thought hard, what helps me clear my head? Subconsciously she started humming, then she got it! Singing! That always helped. Now, where to go that's private right now.

She walked back into the school looking for empty rooms.

* * *

Kurt drummed his fingers on the table, listening to Mercedes drone on and on about how she was a better singer than Rachel. Was this ever a boring lunch hour. He was usually doing something more exciting like talking to Addison or, he smirked, making out with her. Speaking of which, where was Addison? He hadn't seen her in a long while.. not since he joined Glee! Shit! He scrambled up, wide-eyed, looking guilty as hell. How could he forget about his best friend, fake girlfriend, and secret crush?

He ran out of the choir room and started looking for Addison. Occasionally asking people if they had seen her.

* * *

Addison stepped foot in the auditorium and looked around. No one was there, good.

She stood sitting in front of the piano, looking so simple and alone in her black yoga pants, green form-fitting hoodie and white converse. She started playing the piano, opened her mouth and poured her heart out the only way she knew how. Through singing.

_**When I was young**_

_**I never needed anyone**_

_**When making love was just for fun**_

_**Those days are gone**_

_**Living alone**_

_**I think of all the friends I've known**_

_**When I dial the telephone**_

_**Nobodys home**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Don't wanna be**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Anymore**_

_**Hard to be sure**_

_**Sometimes I feel so insecure**_

_**Loves so distant and obscure**_

_**Remains the cure**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Don't wanna be**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Anymore**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Don't wanna live**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Anymore**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Don't wanna be **_

_**All by myself**_

_**Anymore**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Don't wanna live**_

_**Oh**_

_**Don't wanna live **_

_**By myself, by myself**_

_**Anymore**_

_**By myself**_

_**Anymore**_

_**Oh**_

* * *

Kurt leaned against the back wall of the auditorium and started applauding along with Mr. Shue. He wiped the tears from his eyes and ran down the aisle, capturing the crying Addison James in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you these past few days," Kurt whispered, hugging her fiercely.

Addison smiled happily in his chest, "It's okay, my best friend is here now."

"Ehem," coughed Mr. Shue, breaking the heartfelt reunion. "Sorry to interrupt, but I can't help but notice your voice. It was simply amazing! You have to join the Glee club!"

Kurt and Addison pulled away and stared at Mr. Shue.

"Me? In Glee club?"

"Yes! You would make a fantastic addition. We always need more members."

She looked from Mr. Shue to Kurt. "I've never thought about it before. I mean, I've never exactly performed in front of an audience before." Addie looked at Kurt with trusting eyes. "What should I do?"

Kurt felt another pang of guilt from neglecting her, he looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Do whatever feels right to you, Ruby. I'll stand by you no matter what you choose."

Mr. Shue pinned his gaze on Addison, patiently waiting for an answer.

"I'll think about it."

"Good enough for me"

* * *

Kurt and Addison walked down the hallway hand in hand. They looked at each other and smiled. They had missed this. Just being together. Best friends. No pretenses. They didn't have to put up an act. They were happy just being in each others presence again.

"What's it like being in Glee?" Addison asked curiously.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's fun sometimes, but.. being in Glee, you're at the very bottom of the food chain... and... you receive a daily slushy facial.."

"Have you ever been slushied?"

Kurt looked down in shame. "Yes. Yes I have. I guess, I'm not at the top of the food chain anymore."

"It doesn't matter to me" Addie squeezed his hand. "You'll always be my cutie, Kurt Hummel."

He smiled and squeezed back. "Thanks, Ruby, it means a lot coming from you."

"What are **best **friends for?" She smiled, blue eyes sparkling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Accidentally in Love**

A tall girl with long beautiful Auburn hair and electric blue eyes, stared inside the choir room nervously. She leaned against the door frame wearing a simple outfit consisting of Lululemon black yoga pants, black sports bra, aquamarine hoodie, and a pair of aquamarine Nike runners. Taking a deep breath, she gathered up her courage and finally knocked on the door.

"Erm, Mr. Shue. May I talk to you?"

Will Shuester turned around, a kind smile on his face.

"Of course, Addison. Come in."

Addie smiled shyly and stepped inside the room. "I was wondering if I could just watch how the Glee club worked today, if you wouldn't mind. It would really help me decide whether I should join or not."

Mr. Shue nodded, "That sounds like a great idea, I'll see you at the end of the day. We meet in the Auditorium, don't be late."

"Thanks, Mr. Shue!" Addie waved, grinning.

* * *

"So, how did it go? Are you coming to watch us later?" asked a very curious Kurt Hummel.

Addison grinned, "Yep! You better show me what you got Mr. Kurt Hummel."

"As you wish Ms. Addison James," Kurt chuckled, throwing an arm over her shoulders and pulling her in side hug.

"What have you guys been doing in Glee club so far, cutie?"

"We've been practicing for Sectionals and so far we suck."

She playfully tapped a finger to her chin, "If you guys suck so much, then why should I join?"

"Because Glee club would be so much better with you there!" He pulled her into a bear hug, nuzzling his cheek against hers while giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Please join, Rubes. I need you there! Rachel is absolutely driving me insane."

She giggled, it was cute watching Kurt Hummel beg. "We'll see at the end of the day." Faking a look of utter superiority. "I'll decide then if you guys are worthy of my presence."

Kurt took her hand and kissed the back of it, staring straight in her eyes as he said in a deep husky voice. "We would be honored to be graced with your presence my Queen."

Addison felt her whole being heat up at the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes. It was so passionate. So manly! But... he was gay.. right?

"C-come here se-cutie!" She stuttered, pulling him in to her so she could bury her face in his chest, hiding her rosy cheeks. Crap, she almost called him sexy.

* * *

Addison was absolutely buzzing with anticipation. Just as the bell rang for the end of the day, she was already out the door and darting to her locker. She threw her stuff precariously, snatching her purse and car keys, stuffing the latter in her pockets. Addie slammed the door shut and ran to the auditorium, pushing people out of the way and shouting apologies along the way. She made it in record time and stood in the middle of the aisle panting.

"Man, I am out of shape." She mumbled, looking around making sure nobody saw her panting like a dog. That would have been embarrassing. This time she was sure that nobody was around, so she sat at the piano and started playing a random song.

_**So she said, "What's the problem baby?"**_

_**What's the problem, I don't know**_

_**Well, maybe I'm in love**_

_**Think about it every time  
**_

_**I think about it**_

_**Can't stop thinking about it**_

_**How much longer will it take to cure this?**_

_**Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't**_

_**know nothing 'bout love**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Turn a little faster**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Cause everybody's after love**_

_**So I said I'm a snowball running**_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**_

_**Melting under blue skies**_

_**Belting out sunlight**_

_**Shimmering love**_

_**Well baby I surrender**_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it**_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

_**Theses lines of lightning **_

_**Mean we're never alone**_

_**Never alone, no, no**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Move a little closer**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**I wanna hear you whisper**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Jump a little higher**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**If you feel a little lighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**We were once**_

_**Upon a time in love**_

_**We're accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love (x7)**_

_**Accidentally**_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**Accidentally (X 2)**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Spin a little tighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**And the world's a little brighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Just get yourself inside her**_

_**Love ...I'm in love**_

* * *

As if it was becoming a habit, Addison didn't realize that people had come in the room until they started clapping. Her cheeks burned bright, she ducked her head, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

The Glee club just stood there clapping, they haven't heard talent like that since.. well... Rachel.. But Addison.. she managed to make everyone feel what she was trying to convey in the song. That was definitely a sign of good talent.

Rachel Berry stood away from the group, hands on her hips, burning a hole in Addison James's pretty head of hair. She was not going to steal her spotlight. Rachel Berry won't allow it.

Across Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel sat, completely dumbfounded. There were so many feelings swirling through him right now. The one that burned most was jealousy. He wanted to know who the guy was that his best friend was so obviously singing about. It was normal to feel that way right? He just didn't want Addison to get hurt by some Neanderthal. Taking a moment to compose himself, he stood and walked over to Addison, pulling her into a hug.

"That was amazing, Ruby. You did great," He whispered in her ear.

She hugged him back and pulled away. Smiling brightly, she composed herself and walked over to the Glee club to formally introduce herself.

Addison scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile. "Um, hi everyone! I'm Addison James."

"Artie Abrams," said a boy in a wheelchair, a friendly smile on his face.

An Asian girl waved. "I'm T-t-Tina C"

"Mercedes Jones"

A cute tall boy piped up, "Finn Hudson."

"And I am Rachel Berry," a snooty voice said.

Addison turned facing the owner of said snooty voice. It was a really short girl with plain brown hair and absolutely no style. She smirked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all"

* * *

_Rachel_

**Finn**

_Others_

Addison leaned against the piano and watched the Glee club with critical eyes.

**I got chills they're multiplying**

**And I'm losing control**

**'Cause the power you're supplying **

**It's electrifying **

_You better shape up_

_Doo doo doo_

_'Cause I need a man_

_Doo doo doo_

_But my heart is set on you_

_But my heart is set on you_

_You better shape up_

_Doo doo doo_

_You better understand_

_Doo doo doo_

_To my heart I must be true_

_Doo doo doo_

_**Nothing left, nothing left for me to do**_

_**You're the one that I want**_

_You are the that I want_

_Ho ho ho honey_

_**The one that I want**_

"Oh, hell to the no!" shouted Mercedes. "I'm not down with this background singing nonsense." She pointed at herself. "I'm Beyonce, I ain't no Kelly Rowan."

Mr. Shue replied,"Okay, look Mercedes, It's just one song."

"And it's the first time we've been kind of good," added Kurt.

Mercedes took a deep breath, "Okay, you good white boy, I'll give you that. But you better bring it." She forced a smile. "Let's run it again."

"Alright, let's do it," Mr. Shue clapped. "From the top."

* * *

Glee club finally came to an end, all the members rushing out the auditorium except for two, Kurt and Addison. The sat on the edge of the stage, Kurt was still trying to fix his hair after Rachel ran her hand through it and Addison was clenching her hand tightly. She was absolutely green with envy when she watched Rachel get so close to Kurt and run her fingers through his hair. Sighing, she grabbed Kurt's hands, and fixed his hair himself, letting her hands linger on him a moment longer.

Kurt stared into her electric orbs with his glasz eyes, still trying to figure out who the mystery man was. Currently, he thinks that the man in question is Finn Hudson. He had seen her glaring holes at Rachel Berry's head and considering the fact that she was all over Finn, he definitely had a right to be suspicious of Finn. He himself used to crush on Finn, but now he doesn't know where his feelings for him stand. Hell, he's questioning his whole sexuality right now.

Reaching out, he cupped her hands in his and looked deep in her eyes, voice completely serious, "That love song you were singing earlier, was it about anyone I know?"

She bit her lip nodding, looking away she mutters, "It doesn't matter, he'd never be interested in me that way."

"Any guy would be lucky to have you. They'd be crazy if they weren't completely in love with you," he protested, gently cupping her cheek and making her face him, a look of sincerity in his eyes.

Addison stared at him, a look of pain in her eyes. Forcing a smile, she says bitterly, "That's nice of you to say and all but.. trust me, in this case..." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "It's never going to happen, no matter how much I wish for it."

He felt a pang of hurt in his heart and faked a smile. Pulling her into a tight embrace, he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of vanilla and roses. He couldn't deny that he was hurt and jealous.. but he convinced himself that it was because his best friend, didn't trust him enough to tell him who she held such deep feelings for.

"I don't think that you should be alone right now, you're coming to stay at my place tonight." He whispered in her ear, pulling away so he could wipe away her tears.

She gave him a small but sincere smile and nodded, letting him pull her out of the school, heading towards the now empty parking lot. Handing him the keys to her car, she sat down on the passenger seat and leaned her forehead on the window.

Kurt buckled up and drove the car out of the parking lot. He looked over at his distraught best friend and grabbed her left hand, lacing their fingers together. Her hand remained in his the whole way home, grasping it tightly, not wanting to let go.


End file.
